Turnabout Santa Claus
by 6GunSally
Summary: Larry is in trouble and Phoenix has to save him. Meanwhile Edgeworth is being extra Edgeworthy during the holidays. This is my first real attempt to write in game format.
1. Jolly Old St Nicholas

_**Disclaimer: Ace Attorney and all characters are copyright by CAPCOM; I'm just a fan imitating. The stories presented are influenced by the multiple games as well as the comic (Manga written by Kenji Kuroda).**_

* * *

**Turnabout Santa Claus**

**Chapter 1:**

**Jolly Old St. Nicholas**

* * *

December 18 1:17 PM

The Mall

* * *

"This is the opportunity of a lifetime!" Larry said while waving his arms emphatically toward Phoenix Wright.

Phoenix looked at the bag of toasted almonds in his hand and shook them, "Did you see where the girls went?"

"Nah man," Larry said already stepping in line, "I'm going to try out, you know?"

"You're going to be in that line for the rest of the day," Phoenix said.

"It's cool, you guys can take off if you're done shopping," Larry replied absently while he perused the flyer advertising jobs for mall Santas.

"Larry you drove us here!" Phoenix said and yanked the flyer out of Larry's hands, "Do you expect us to walk home?"

"Well, I'm going to do this," Larry said, "I have to."

Phoenix glanced over the flyer in his hand; apparently Santas were in pretty high demand this year. The pay wasn't too bad either.

"Maybe I should sign up too," Phoenix said.

He shoved the flyer into his coat pocket.

* * *

**Santa Flyer **added to the court record.

* * *

"I guess we can take the bus," Phoenix conceded when Larry refused to get out of the line.

"I'm going to track down Maya and Pearls… I'll see you around," Phoenix said.

"Sure, Nicky," Larry said absently. He was so intent on being a Santa.

Phoenix turned and left.

* * *

December 18 1:53 PM

Bus Stop

* * *

"So what did you buy anyway?" Phoenix said.

"This," Maya said and held up a small cherry chapstick.

"Chapstick? Really?" Phoenix said incredulously, "That's what you dragged me out to the mall for?"

"But Mister Nick! It's cherry!" Pearl said.

"Here," Maya said and she handed him a small crumpled piece of paper.

"What's this?" Phoenix said.

"It's just trash," Maya said.

Phoenix made as if to drop the paper on the ground.

"No Mister Nick! That's littering!" Pearl said holding her hands out to stop him.

"All right," Phoenix said and shoved the paper into his coat pocket.

* * *

**Mall Receipt **added to the court record.

* * *

"Ugh…" Maya said, "How long is this bus gonna take?"

"Look Mister Nick!" Pearl pointed toward the alley behind the mall building, "What's he doing?"

Phoenix put a hand over Pearl's eyes, "Don't look at that Pearls."

"Why Mister Nick?"

"Oh look the bus is here," Phoenix said as the bus pulled up, "Let's go."

* * *

December 18 3:08 PM

Wright & Co. Law Offices

* * *

"Oh," Phoenix said as he opened the door and stood aside for Maya and Pearl to go first, "I think it's time for a nap."

"Then we should have dinner and go to sleep," Maya added.

Phoenix yawned deeply, "Oh, but I ought to scrub out the toilet today too."

"Really Nick? What do you have against that toilet anyway?" Maya said.

"Nothing," he said, "Did you water Charlie this morning?"

"No," Maya said.

"Oh I want to do it! Let me help Mister Nick," Pearl said.

"I thought we were going to have nap time!" Maya said.

* * *

December 19 3:47 AM

Wright & Co. Law Offices

* * *

"Who?," Phoenix said looking hatefully at the clock, "Larry? Seriously? It's three in the morning!"

"I got arrested, Nick," Larry said.

"What?" Phoenix said, "What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do nothing!" Larry said, "Nick you gotta help me! I'm too pretty to go to prison."

Phoenix yawned, "Um… Anyway, it's three in the morning, so you just hang tight, I'll see you at a more reasonable hour—like ten."

"Nick! Don't leave me hanging!"

"Okay, nine," Phoenix said.

* * *

December 19 8:16 AM

Wright & Co. Law Offices

* * *

"Nick! Come look at this!"

Phoenix set down his coffee mug and joined Maya in front of the TV.

"…ing a Santa Hiring Spree at the Mall. Fourteen prospective Santas were injured in the blast, two of them have been taken to Memorial Hospital. One suspect is in custody though police speculate that this is the work of a much larger terrorist organization…"

Phoenix shook his head somberly, "Larry, Larry, Larry…"

"Wait." Maya said, "Is Larry the suspect they have in custody?"

Phoenix let out a sigh and nodded in reply.

"Well, come on Nick! Get your shoes on because we've got to get to the detention center!"

"Okay," Phoenix said.

"Oh," Maya said, "We'll have to get breakfast on the way!"

* * *

December 19 9:46 AM

Detention Center

* * *

"Nick! It's about time!" Larry said leaning into the glass separating them.

"Hey," Phoenix said, "I'm not the one who needed to eat two cinnamon buns!"

Maya just glared at him.

"Nick, they all got the wrong idea," Larry said, "You have no idea! The cops been grillin' me since like eight o'clock!"

"I heard about some of it on TV," Phoenix said, "But I need you to calm down and start from the beginning."

"Okay," Larry said. Then he sat staring at Phoenix for no discernable reason.

"Uh… Okay, so what happened?"

"I was stuck in the Santa line for most of the afternoon," Larry began, "and I got picked! I was so happy! Not long after that, the kiosk closed for the evening and all of us were ushered out into the parking lot."

"Why?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh, the mall was closing too," Larry replied, "So we kind of milled around the parking lot—well I forgot where I parked. I guess several of the guys that didn't get picked were pretty angry about it. So they were arguing in the parking lot. Then suddenly there was that explosion. It came out of nowhere! Next thing I know, I'm being arrested."

"What can you tell me about this explosion?"

Larry grinned sheepishly at Phoenix, "I don't know. It was loud and there was smoke."

"Well, thanks Larry," Phoenix said, "Now, I'm going to have to find a way onto that crime scene…"

"I didn't do it Nick, I swear!" Larry said.

"I know," Phoenix said, "But I don't have much time, the trial is starting tomorrow."

* * *

December 19 11:02 AM

Wright & Co. Law Offices

* * *

"Well, Maya," Phoenix said, "Any ideas?"

"Yeah, we should grab lunch," Maya said.

"Maya…"

"How am I supposed to think on an empty stomach?"

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please Review!**_

_**Update: 30 Nov- changed the dates to fit more with the Christmas theme**_

_So obviously this is a Christmas fic. With how sporadic my updates have been, I figured I should start getting this up if I hope to finish by Christmas._

_This is my attempt at doing a game-style fic, as much AA I play, this should be easy, right? (It's so not)_

_There's a new forum up Edgeworth's Tee House. (Mine of course)_

_We've got review tag and story promo and stuff, please come visit? Pretty please?_

_(I'm also looking for Mods, let me know if you are interested.)_


	2. Investigation-Day 1

**Turnabout Santa Claus**

**Chapter 2:**

**Investigation –Day 1**

* * *

December 19 11:41 PM

The Mall-Entrance

* * *

"Nick, we were just here!" Maya said.

"Yeah," Pearl said, "and it's more busier today too."

"This is probably going to be the best place to start…" Phoenix said, "Maya, why don't you lead us to the store you were at yesterday? It was near the place were I last saw Larry."

"Okay Nick," Maya said, "But after we investigate that area, you have to buy us soft-pretzels."

"Maya, we ate like, an hour and a half ago," Phoenix said and glanced at his watch.

(Is she ever going to be satiated?)

"Well by the time we're done investigating," Maya said, "It'll be two hours."

"Let's just get this over with," Phoenix said.

* * *

December 19 11:53 PM

The Mall-Santa kiosk

* * *

"Nick, there's an old fat guy sitting over there," Maya said.

"Don't point!" Phoenix said, "It's rude… So, it's definitely a lot quieter than it was yesterday—which seems odd considering it's Christmas Shopping Season…"

"Nick, if you're really smart, then Christmas Shopping Season should happen all year long!"

"Look," Phoenix said, "I'm definitely not going to worry about Christmas all year long—I'm not Santa Claus."

"Yeah," Maya said nodding, "You're too skinny and mopey for Santa Claus."

(So now I'm skinny and mopey… I just can't win with this girl…)

"Anyway," Phoenix said, "We should ask that guy if he knows anything… Um… Excuse me, sir?"

"BLECH! What is it?!"

"Well, I was wondering if you knew anything about the Santa Claus incident?"

"Look son," the old man said, "You're kind of old to believe in Santa Claus. That's just something we tell the kids so that parents try to make an effort to shop better for them."

"Mister Nick!" Pearl looked like she was going to cry, "Is it true?"

"GAH!" Phoenix said, "Look what you did, old guy! Take it back!"

"FINE! Fine! Just hold yer horses, kid." The old man wiped his face with a red handkerchief, "Santa is real, little girl. But he'll only bring you presents if you pring your parents to the mall."

"But my parents are—"

"Pearls, don't worry, you'll get something from Santa, don't worry."

* * *

PRESENT:** Santa Flyer **

* * *

"Sir," Phoenix said, "I was talking about the incident that happened last night in regard to this."

"Oh… Right…" the old man said, "I almost forgot about that…"

(How do you just forget about a bombing?)

"So what do you want to know?"

"Were you there when it happened?"

"No, I was asleep back there, behind the Christmas Tree. But I did hear the explosion and the whole building trembled when it happened."

"What time was that?"

"Well, when I checked my watch it was about 11:15."

"Okay thanks," Phoenix said, "Do you know where this bombing took place?"

"Out in the parking lot, near the dumpsters and the food delivery door—in the back of the mall."

"I'm going to head over there," Phoenix said, "Unless there's something else to add..?"

"If you run into any of the other guys, tell them Doc Smith sent you."

"Thanks," Phoenix said, "will do."

* * *

December 19 12:22 PM

The Mall-Food Court

* * *

"Nick, we should get something to eat," Maya said.

Phoenix was scanning the food court looking for doors.

"Nick!"

"Okay… I want you two to stay here in the food court. Here's twenty dollars," Phoenix handed Maya a twenty-dollar bill.

"Please, Maya," Phoenix whispered as she took the money from his hand, "Keep Pearls near you, and don't follow me."

"Nick! Please don't—"

"I get the feeling there's something unsavory about these Santas. Don't worry, the cops should be out there, I just don't want all of us getting in trouble at the same time."

"Nick who's going to watch your back?"

"You are, if something happens to me you know who to call," Phoenix said, "I need you to stand by in case I need rescuing."

"All right Nick!" Maya said with determination glinting in her eyes, "I'll watch Pearly and I'll be your back up when you need it!"

(I just don't want anything to happen to either of you.)

"Thanks, Maya," Phoenix said with a smile, "I'll see you guys in a bit."

* * *

December 19 12:36 PM

The Mall-Back Parking Lot

* * *

"Who let you in here, Pal?!"

"Detective, it's me," Phoenix said with his hands held out protectively, "Phoenix Wright."

"I know who you are, Pal," The big detective looked around, "But how did you get here? This is a closed Crime Scene."

"I just exited the food court," Phoenix said.

"That's an employee exit."

"I have connections too," Phoenix said.

Gumshoe laughed.

(What?)

"So I have some questions about what happened," Phoenix said.

"Well," Gumshoe rubbed his head, "Things have certainly gone from bad to worse, Pal. But anyways, there was a bombing here last night, following an emergency Santa Claus hiring spree. Fourteen Santas were injured in the blast, and two of them had to be taken to the hospital."

"What do you mean by things going from bad to worse?"

Gumshoe started to get antsy, "I can't, Pal. Mister Edgeworth has called for a gag order on the whole thing. No talking, no media, no civilians… Technically, I'll have to escort you from the crime scene."

"There's nothing technical about it, Gumshoe!"

Both of them were startled by the interjection. They stood nervous and still as Prosecutor Edgeworth approached.

"Oh hey," Phoenix said, "Edgeworth, how are you?"

"There's no time for frivolous pleasantry Wright!" Edgeworth handed him a brown envelope, "Do you have a plan for getting Butz out of this mess?"

* * *

**Autopsy Report **added to the court record.

* * *

"Is this…?"

"Yes," Edgeworth said, "One of those Santas died in the hospital this morning."

"WHAT?!"

Edgeworth crossed his arms and nodded sagely, "Yes, we now have a murder on our hands. I really hope you've got a plan, Wright."

"Wait, Edgeworth," Phoenix said, "You don't believe Larry had anything to do with this, do you?"

"I have my theories," Edgeworth said, "But right now Larry is the only viable suspect we have and we don't have time, the trial starts tomorrow. Sometimes the truth is a sinister thing."

"Edgeworth!" Phoenix was shocked, "LARRY IS INNOCENT!"

Edgeworth stared at him and then he shook his head, "Then you better prove it Wright. God help you, you better prove it. Because my hands are tied."

Phoenix stared incredulously as Edgeworth turned away from him. The pressure had just intensified.

"Gumshoe! Escort Wright from the premises!"

"Wait! You're not even going to let me investigate?!"

Edgeworth glanced over his shoulder at him, "My hands are tied. I'll see you in court."

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please Review!**_

**_Aw Man! Nick you better BRING IT!_**_(Best Phoenix Quote Ever!)_

_That's chapter two and the case is already looking like a no-go for the defense. (Oh Larry why'd you go out there?)_

_Don't forget to stop by the forum and say hi!_


	3. Trial Day 1

**Turnabout Santa Claus**

**Chapter 3:**

**Trial Day-1**

* * *

December 20 9:22 AM

Defense Lobby No. 2

* * *

"Nick! What's going to happen to me?"

Larry's tears were streaming down his face and he was biting his nails anxiously.

"Well, since Edgeworth cut my investigation short, I'm going to have to wing it in there."

"Don't worry!" Maya chimed in, "I'll be Nick's wingman!"

"I thought Edgey was my friend! Why is he doing this?" Larry said.

"You're right," Phoenix said rubbing his chin, "Surely, he doesn't believe that you're even capable of building and planting a bomb—"

"Hey!" Larry said, "I just may be!"

"Well, that won't help your case very much," they all tuned to see Edgeworth standing near the entrance to the defense lobby, arms crossed and glaring.

"Hey Edgeworth," Phoenix said, "What's the big idea not letting us investigate the crime scene yesterday—you don't really think Larry—!"

"My hands are tied Wright," Edgeworth said, "Don't mess this up."

With that he left without so much as a goodbye.

"Edgeworth!" Phoenix knew it was futile to call after him, but it made him feel a little better.

"Nick, Nick! I don't believe it!" Larry said.

"Hey, Detective Gumshoe!" Maya said as the detective entered the lobby looking around as if to make sure no one saw him.

"Hey Pal," Gumshoe said, and he handed a thick piece of paper to Phoenix.

"Merry Christmas Pal," Gumshoe said.

"What's this?" Phoenix asked.

"Just, don't say I never did nothing for you, Pal," Gumshoe added cryptically.

"It looks like a map of the Mall," Maya said peeking over at the paper in Phoenix's hands. Phoenix stuffed it into the folder he was carrying.

* * *

**Mall Schematic** added to the court record.

* * *

"One more thing," Gumshoe said, "This is from Mister Edgeworth, but you didn't hear that from me."

He passed an envelope toward Phoenix and then turned to leave, "Mister Edgeworth said this thing is more convoluted than any of us realize."

With that, Gumshoe walked away without even a goodbye.

"Oh man!" Larry whined.

"Nick! What's that letter say?"

"Um," Phoenix said staring at the very technical writing, "Something about matching radial loops… Biometrics analysis… We don't have time to decipher this right now."

Phoenix stuffed the envelope and its contents into his folder.

* * *

**Fingerprint Analysis** added to the court record.

* * *

"Let's do this!" Phoenix said.

"Yes!" Maya said, "The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can get noodles!"

"Oh man!" Larry squeaked.

* * *

December 20 09:59 AM

Courtroom No. 4

* * *

"Nick, do you think you can get Edgeworth to go easy on us?" Maya said.

"Shhh!"

"You Shhh! I was only asking to see if we could get a leg up!"

"The trial's about to start!"

"No kidding!"

"Shhh!" Phoenix said and looked toward the prosecution, "Now Edgeworth is giving us dirty looks."

"Isn't that how he always looks?"

"Shhhh!

* * *

**ALL RISE!**

_Court is now in session for the trial of Larry Butz versus the State of California!_

* * *

"The prosecution is waiting, Your Honor," Edgeworth said.

"The defense was born ready!" Phoenix said.

Edgeworth glared at him. The judge grinned.

"You're very enthusiastic!"

"Ahem," Edgeworth cleared his throat.

"Oh," the Judge said, "Your opening statement, Mister Edgeworth?"

"This is a sordid case indeed," Edgeworth began solemnly, "On the night of December eighteenth a bomb was detonated in the south parking lot of the Mall shopping Center. The event occurred following a Santa hiring spree, involving 317 men who had tried out for these positions. Not all of them were chosen and there seemed to be an altercation involving several Santas at the time of the bombing. Two men were critically injured in the blast, one of them, James Schmidt died from his injuries."

"The Santa's were bombed? How terrible!"

"Hmm. Yes," Edgeworth said.

"Those poor Santas!" Maya said, "Who would do such a thing?"

Edgeworth glared at her interruption and then smirked, "Why, your client, perhaps?"

* * *

_**OBJECTION!**_

* * *

"Prove it!" Phoenix said, "Don't go pointing the finger without proving it! Larry would never—"

"I will prove it! No matter how much you like someone it doesn't change their guilt or innocence."

Phoenix slumped behind the defense table.

_(He's right though, but how can he believe Larry would do this?)_

"The prosecution calls Detective Gumshoe to the stand," Edgeworth said.

The big detective approached the bench and grinned out at gallery.

"Please state your name and occupation, for the record," Edgeworth said.

"I'm Dick Gumshoe and I'm a detective with the local precinct."

"Please, Detective, what happened on the night of December eighteenth," Edgeworth smirked slightly.

_(He's up to something…)_

**"On December eighteenth, the Mall was holding a Santa hiring spree. It was pretty competitive and after the Mall closed, several of the men trying to get a Santa position went out into the parking lot. That's when the altercation began. Since they were all pretty close to each other, several Santas were injured when the bomb detonated."**

Phoenix slumped again, he was starting to sweat.

_(That's pretty cut and dry… I don't see how we can get out of this one.)_

"Nick!," Maya said, "What are we going to do? I don't see any holes in that testimony."

Phoenix crossed his arms and rubbed his chin.

_(Wait a minute, there might not be any gaping holes, but that's hardly the whole story. And he never mentioned Larry at all. I'm going to press him.)_

"Tell us about this 'altercation', what happened exactly?" Phoenix said.

"Well, it started as a mass gathering of Santas that stayed until the Mall closed. They were all told to move out into the parking lot by Mall security. It started with bickering and shouting at first, but several of the Santas became violent."

"Geez Nick, who thought that a Santa could have such a bad attitude?" Maya said.

"They're not real Santas," Phoenix said, "They're just guys trying to get a job playing Santa."

_(Not that I believe in Santa Claus or anything…)_

"Nick," Maya whispered, "You still believe in Santa Claus?"

_(No… What's wrong with this girl?)_

"Detective Gumshoe," Phoenix continued, "You said these guys were close together when the bomb went off. Just how many of them were injured in the blast?"

"Well," the detective waggled his eyebrows while he thought about it, "We actually had about a hundred and ten of them that reported injuries."

* * *

_**Hold it!**_

* * *

"A hundred and ten!" Phoenix exclaimed, "but only two of them went to the hospital?"

"No, a hundred and ten were treated at the hospital," Gumshoe said.

* * *

_**Hold it!**_

* * *

"I thought you said only two were injured?" Phoenix said.

"Only two were critically injured," Edgeworth cut in.

* * *

_**OBJECTION!**_

* * *

"Nobody asked you," Phoenix said.

"Stop being foolish, Wright," Edgeworth retorted.

"I'm not the one foolishly changing numbers in the middle of a testimony!"

Edgeworth slammed his fist on the Prosecution table, "That's not what happened!"

"So why don't you bring a witness up here who can tell us what happened!"

* * *

_**OBJECTION!**_

* * *

"That was just rude," Edgeworth said.

* * *

_**OBJECTION!**_

* * *

"Since when have you been so overly sensitive?" Phoenix grinned at Edgeworth.

"Are you finished with the detective?" Edgeworth said impatiently.

"Yes," Phoenix said, "We're done with the cross exam," Phoenix said.

"Very well," Edgeworth said, "Detective thank you. The prosecution wishes to call another witness, one present at the time of the crime."

The gallery buzzed with sudden anticipation.

"Why hello." The judge said and he sat up taller and gazed dreamily at the woman on the stand.

Now the gallery buzzed in admiration. Phoenix groaned.

"Nick, she's so beautiful," Maya said, "Way out of your league."

_(I never said she was even my type.)_

"Witness," Edgeworth said, "Please state your name and occupation."

"Oh don't be so stuffy dah-ling, you know who I am," the woman said.

Edgeworth crossed his arms and tugged on his sleeves—a habit he seemed to be cured of until now—and said, "Miss Tailor, please state your name and occupation for the record."

_(Wow, she even has Edgeworth riled up—and here we thought he was a-sexual.)_

"Oh very well, then," the woman said, "But you do need to relax Miles, it is Christmas time, you know."

"What does this trial have to do with Christmas?" Edgeworth said.

_(Um… Santa? Have you ever heard of him, Edgeworth?)_

"Just because we're in court doesn't mean the season changed, dah-ling."

Edgeworth grimaced, "Name and occupation!"

"Good day, everyone. My name is Madeline Tailor and my daddy owns the Mall. I sometimes visit to assist in an executive capacity. I'm also a philanthropist."

"Philanthropy is not an occupation," Edgeworth said.

"Mister Edgeworth! Don't be mean to the witness!"

"Yes, Miles, don't be nasty," Madeline said, "And thank you Udgey-Wudgey."

'She pulled down the sunglasses she was wearing and winked at the Judge.

"You're very welcome! Miss Tailor," the Judge said.

"Oh dah-ling you can call me Maddy," Maddy said, "I can tell we're going to be fast friends."

"Hey Edgeworth," Phoenix said, "Is your girlfriend going to testify or not?"

* * *

_**OBJECTION!**_

* * *

"SHE is NOT my GIRLFRIEND!" Edgeworth said exasperated.

"And who are you?" Maddy asked, turning toward Phoenix.

"I'm Phoenix Wright," Phoenix said, "The defense counsel."

"Phoenix… What a charming name! I'll bet you're just the nicest man, aren't you dah-ling. I can tell that by how much you care for your little sis—"

"We're not related," Phoenix said, "She's just my assistant."

Maya punched him in the arm.

_(Ow! What was that for?)_

"Madeline if you don't begin your testimony you'll be in contempt of this court!" Edgeworth said.

"Overuled," The judge said.

Edgeworth looked like his eyes were going to bug out of his head, "Let's please just move on with this!"

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please Review!**_

_**(Wow! I'm cutting it pretty close!) **_

_Yeah, that's Maddy from Turnabout Honeymoon… Don't know if anyone still reads that…_


End file.
